Two years later
by Staying Strong13
Summary: Two years ago Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter were students at the Academy of Ra and the original founders of Sibuna, who got roped into parenthood way to early. Now two years later with they live a normal happy life. Married, Employed, and have their two year olds Sarah and Austin. Recently Nina and Fabian are finding that they might not have left Sibuna back in High School.
1. Chapter 1

I sat pacing and tapping my fingers on the granite counter top. It was Saturday morning four am to be exact. Sarah had just woke me up claiming she had a tummy ache so I gave her so Pebto and tucked her back into bed. I had another hour until Austin would be awake and running around wanting some breakfast. I had gone back to bed but had bolted up and ran to the toilet throwing up all I had for dinner last night. I looked up into the mirror and opened the medicine cabinet. Maybe Sarah had gotten me sick, she had said her stomach had been bothering her. I pulled out our Family thermometer and ran it over my forehead. 98.7 It was normal. I sat it down and walked back to bed where my husband lay. I crawled in making as little movement as possible. Fabian worked hard and disserved as much sleep as he could get. "Neens I heard you in the bathroom are you sick?" Fabian rolled over and looked up at me. "I don't know Sarah just came saying her stomach hurt so maybe we have a little stomach bug." I answered. Fabian nodded and reached his hand up to my forehead.

"Did you already take your temperature?" He questioned

"Yeah it was normal." I yawned laying down next to him.

"Go ahead and sleep in this morning I can feed the kids, you just try to feel better." Fabian kissed my cheek and got out of bed. I already heard Austin getting up and walking down to our room. "Positive, get some rest." I smiled at my husband and rolled over on my side.

"I am hungry." Our two year old Austin said running through the door way.

"Are you little man? Well let's go feed you!" Fabian exclaimed picking Austin up. I closed my eyes and let sleep settle in.

I felt something messing with my face. Was it a bug? I opened my eyes slowly and as my eyes focused I saw my daughter standing and staring at me. "What is it Sarah Bear?" I asked picking her up and laying her next to me. Sarah clutched the bottom of her green night gown and yawned. "I feel sick mummy." I sat up and pulled my daughter into my lap.

"What is wrong honey?" I asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"My tummy feels funny and my nose is snotty." I rested my chin on her head.

"Why don't we go get you some orange juice and lay you down in your bed?" I offered

"Okay Mummy." I pulled back the covers and sat up pulling Sarah into my arms.

"Come on booger." I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen and Sat Sarah down into a chair. Opening the fridge I grabbed the Juice and filled up her favorite Sippy cup. "Here you go baby." I handed her the juice. "I will be right back okay?" Sarah nodded and I walked into the living room. "Hey Sleeping Beauty." Fabian chuckled. "How are you feeling?" I sat down on the floor next to him and Austin. "I'm fine I am really hungry though." Fabian grabbed my hand and kissed it. "How is Sarah?" I sighed and leaned over on to him.

"I think if she doesn't feel better by tomorrow I will make her a doctor's appointment." Fabian nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"What have my favorite boys been doing all morning?" I asked pulling Austin into my lap. "Little man has been watching Fix it Tim all morning." Fabian laughed gesturing to Austin's eyes which were fixed on to the telly. "I see." I kissed Austin and sat him back down next to Fabian. "I'm going to go put Sarah in bed and take her temperature." I said standing up and flicking my long hair over my shoulder. "Okay if she has a fever tell me." I nodded and headed to the kitchen. "Come on Sarah Bear lets go tuck you in." I grabbed Sarah's hand and walked her to her and Austin's bed room. Since Fabian and I had gotten married we had bought a good sized house with a good amount of land. Five acres to be exact. I liked it we were kind of separated pretty well from our neighbors. I opened Sarah's bedroom door and helped her in to bed. "Do you want your noise machine on?" I asked Sarah nodded and I switched the machine on to the sound of rain which was her favorite noise. Digging into her bed side table I pulled out the thermostat and slipped it under her armpit. I waited until the stick peeped and looked down at it. "No fever." I commented pulling the sheets up to her chin. "Have a good nap sweetie." I kissed her fore head and walked out of the room and back to the living room. "No fever." I announced standing over Fabian. "I think I'm going to go cook me some breakfast would you like anything?" I asked Fabian shook his head no and I walked out.

**Hope you are excited for the sequel I know I am.**

**-Brit**

** Brit_stayingStrong**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a sick sensation and bolted to the bathroom. I hunched over the porcelain bowl and retched all of the contents of last night out. I sighed and stood up flushing the toilet. This was the third morning in a row that this had happened. I leaned against the counter. I pulled my long straight hair up into a mess bun and looked over. Realization hit as I saw the small calendar that hung off to the side of the wall. I walked closer and read the date. I was now an eight days late of getting my period. "Oh my god." I whispered covering my mouth. Was I pregnant? I opened the bathroom door and walked out and looked at the sleeping Fabian. He would be getting up any moment now and getting ready to leave for work. Fabian Had continued on with his schooling and crammed four years of edyptionology into two school years and two summers and graduated with a degree. He now worked in town at the science museum where he would identify artifacts. He earned a fairly good salary too. I smiled and walked over and shook him awake. "Fabes wake up you need to get to work." Fabian rolled over and looked at me. "Time?" He asked I smiled and brushed his hair down.

"It is five meaning Austin will be in here any moment." I laughed.

"I guess I do have to get up." Fabian pulled the covers back and stood up stretching his arms. "I guess I am going to go take a shower." I nodded and let him by. The pitter patter of two pairs of feet filled the hallway. I smiled and turned to see my two young kids standing at the doorway. "Ready for breakfast." The twins nodded and guided me towards the kitchen. Sarah took her seat at the table and crossed her legs. "I want duice and eggs!" Sarah exclaimed. I smiled and reached for the orange juice on the top shelf. "Austin what are you wanting?" I looked back at my son who was jumping up and down. "Son what are you doing?" He stopped and began giggling. "Fix it Tim says it wake you up in the mornings." I laughed and reached for the eggs. I turned the stove on low and turned to him. "What do you want to eat, silly?" Austin stopped and looked at me funny. "I want hot dogs." I shook my head no.

"We can have hot dogs for lunch but what do you want for breakfast food."

"Cereal." I nodded and grabbed the cheerios from the cabinet. I dumped him half a bowl and carried them over to the kitchen. "No milk, right?" I asked double checking.

"Right!" He yelled I laughed and began to pour Sarah some of her juice.

"Hello Little man, Sarah bear, Beautiful." Fabian said walking in dressed in his buttoned up museum shirt and a pair of khakis. "Hi daddy!" Yelled Austin. Sarah waved and took a big gulp of her juice. I took an egg out of the carton and cracked it into the pan. It let out a thud as it hit the pan and began to simmer. The smell of eggs filled the air and made my stomach churn. "Fabian watch the stove." I said hurriedly before darting to the hall bathroom. I kneeled down in front of the toilet and began to throw up. I stood up flushing the toilet and sighed I was almost positive that I was pregnant. I walked out and back to the kitchen where Fabian had finished cooking the eggs. I walked by and turned off the stove. "I have to go are you okay, Are you still feeling ill?" Fabian asked as he put on his coat. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, have a good day at work. Love you." Fabian gave me a hug. "Promise if you don't feel better by tomorrow you will visit the doctors." I nodded and hugged him back "Say goodbye to daddy." I announced. Sarah and Austin both ran to Fabian and hugged is legs. "Bye Bye daddy."

"Bye see you three later." and with that Fabian was out the door.

"Okay hurry up and eat because we have to run to the store okay?" I asked Sarah nodded and began to engulf her food. "Can we get a toy mum?" Austin asked I tilted my head and acted as if I were thinking. "If you two are good."

I held Sarah in my arms and held Austin's hand as we walked through the store. I turned down the medical isle and searched for the pregnancy tests. Last time I had taken one had been almost two years ago when I found out I was having the twins. I stopped once I saw the colorful packages. I stopped and carefully looked over the packages. There were so many how did I know which to get? I mentally laughed at myself all I need was a test to confirm my suspicion and then I would see a doctor. I picked up two tests, One Clear blue and the other Quick result. I handed it to Sarah "Love hold onto these until we get to the toy section." Sarah nodded and held the packages. I walked the twins down the five dollar and less isle and let Sarah down. "Hurry up Loves and pick something out." I watched both of my kids as Austin ran to the small football and Sarah ran to a small rag doll. In less than ten minutes we were out of the store with the test and a toy for each twin. Once we got home I set the twins down for their afternoon nap and decided to call Amber. "Hello?" A voice over the phone asked. "Hey Ambs." I laughed

"Hey Nina, How are you?" Amber practically screamed.

"I'm doing well. What about you how is Fashion school?" I asked into the phone. It had been four months since I had last seen Amber before she left for her third year of Fashion school in one more year she would possibly have her own studio. "I'm doing amazing Nina; I might be able to graduate a year early!" Amber gushed. Her exciment made me miss her even more. "What about Alfie?" I asked

"Oh my god Nina! We moved in together. Just last week he asked me to and I moved in just yesterday." I laughed at her exciment.

"How are the twins and Fabes?" she questioned.

"Oh they are doing well. I mean in five months they will officially be three, and Fabian just got a job at the museum earlier this month identifying artifacts." I explained "And." I added Amber got silent "What Nina?" I sighed before I spilled.

"I think I might be pregnant again." I whispered.

"Really?" Amber asked

"Yeah I have been getting sick in the mornings and I am almost ten days late."

"Oh my glitter that's so exciting!" I laughed

"Yeah I am going to take the test tomorrow morning because the directions say you need morning urine or something like that. "I chuckled.

"Sounds lovely." Amber said sarcastically. "Well hey I have got to get back to class but we should defiantly meet up for lunch some time."

"Sounds like a date."

"Talk to you later Nina. Bye Kisses!"


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned over the granite counter tapping my fingers over and over with anticipation. I had only five more minutes until Fabian would be up. A small beep erupted from my phone and I looked down at the white stick in front of me. "Two lines." I muttered. "That's a positive." I smiled before tucking the stick into my pajama pants pocket. I picked up my phone and quickly texted Amber. "It's a positive put don't tell anyone until after three months." I gave an excited squeal before opening the bathroom door and running over to the bed. I lied down in the bed next to Fabian. "Hey babe." He said groggily. He sat up and yawned. "What is with all the excitement?" He asked referring to my outburst. I smiled and moved over on top of him straddling him. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the test. Fabian looked confused and took the test. "You're pregnant?" He asked I nodded excited. Fabian tossed the test aside and sat up pulling me into a kiss. "That is amazing." He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. "I guess we will be welcoming a fifth Rutter to the house." He whispered leaning down and kissing my belly. "When should we tell Sarah and Austin?" I asked. Fabian played with my hair. "Should we wait until three months you think?" I asked Fabian nodded. I looked over at the clock. "You need to get ready Mister." I jumped off over the side of the bed and let him up. "Doesn't Sarah have dance tonight?" Fabian asked I up at the ceiling.

"Yeah Tuesdays and Thursday nights." I answered referring to the age two to three year old ballet class I enrolled Sarah into. "Would you like me to meet you there once I get off work?" Fabian asked I nodded. "Yea go ahead." I walked out of the room and towards the twin's bedroom. They hadn't came running to my room yet and it was already past five twenty. I looked at them as they were both deep asleep.

"Sarah sit still please." I had been trying to get Sarah ready for dance but she was fussing around. I slipped the ballet pink tights up her legs and up over her bum. "Blue or pink?" I asked referring to her two leotards. "Bue!" She shouted. I helped her into her leotard and pulled her hair into a bun. "Thank you Sarah." I gave her a kiss and moved over to where Austin sat playing with his mini football. "Little man it is time we get you dressed." I commented picking him up and standing him up. I dressed him in his favorite orange tee shirt with a giant T rex on it and a pair of jeans. "Alright we are already come on." I picked both of my twins up along with Sarah's dance bag and my purse. I buckled their safety belts and drove towards the studio. "Hurry Sarah you are late." I said shoving Sarah's ballet shoes on and walking her into her classroom. "Hello Sarah!" Kelsey a seventeen year old volunteer who taught the younger kids welcomed. "Have fun Sarah." I said before walking back to where Austin sat in the chair in front of the window. I sat down and pulled him into my lap. "Look there is Sarah Bear." I pointed to where Sarah sat in her butterfly on the floor.

I laid in bed next to Fabian. "What do you want a girl or a boy?" I asked. Fabian looked over at me. "I'm not sure. What do you think you are having?" I laid my hand on my flat stomach. "Too early to tell but I kind of am leaning towards a girl I think?" Fabian chuckled and rested his hand on my stomach. "Can you really tell by just feeling?" He asked. I shook my head. "I doubt it, it is just motherly intuition." I laughed as Fabian smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Nina, how are you feeling today?" Asked Doctor Haman.

"I'm feeling pretty good." I answered as I held Sarah in my lap.

"What are you here for today?" She questioned.

I sat Sarah down on the ground. "Go sit over in that chair by your brother." Sarah nodded and waddled over. "Well I took a pregnancy test and I think I might be pregnant." I whispered excitedly.

"Oh that is wonderful. Here let's get you an ultra sound." Doctor Haman rolled over the ultra sound equipment. "Okay you know what to do." I lifted up my shirt and lay down on the cot. I cringed as the cold jelly was smeared on to my stomach. "Okay I do see a baby right in there." Doctor Haman smiled and used a mouse to circle a small bean shape. I glanced over at Sarah and Austin to see if they were paying attention but the assistant nurse Cary had been keeping them busy. "Can you tell the due date yet?" I asked. Doctor Haman nodded and answered a minute later. "I would say you are nine weeks along and your approximate due date would be July Seventh." I smiled.

"That is my birthday." I spoke as soon as I said it I realized what that meant.

"Is something wrong?" Doctor Haman asked. I shook my head no and thanked her. "Okay here are your photos and Nina have a great day you can set your next appointment with Kelly at the front desk. I smiled and picked up Sarah and Austin. "Would you like to set up your next appointment?" Kelly asked I nodded "How is February thirteenth?" She asked I nodded as she handed me a card. "At eleven o'clock call if you have any questions." I smiled

"Thank you."

I had just stepped out of the shower when Fabian walked in. "You took a long shower." He commented. I nodded. "You only take long showers when you are really upset." I looked down and leaned against the shower clutching my robe. "What's wrong?"

"Guess what my due date is?" I quizzed leaning back and trying to stop the tears that were forming in my eyes. Fabian looked at me sideways. "What?" I blinked letting tears fall.

"July seventh." Fabian's jaw dropped.

"I thought it skipped a few generations?" I shook my head.

"I guess not.'' Fabian wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry everything is okay." I rested my head into Fabian's chest. Fabian brushed his fingers threw my wet hair and pulled me apart from him. "You better now?" I nodded and sniffled as Fabian reached over and wiped away my tears. "Come on it is time for dinner get dressed and come on out, Sarah was asking for you anyways." I nodded and let Fabian go. I looked in the mirror and ran a comb through my wet hair. I walked into my bedroom and tossed the comb down on the dresser. I quickly dressed into a pair of Fabian's shorts and a plain grey tee shirt. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. "Mummy I hear the lady say she saw a baby." Sarah announced as I walked in. I looked up at Fabian and he chuckled.

"Did you?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Well we need to tell you something." Fabian said sitting down next to me. "Mummy has a baby in her tummy." I smiled over at my two children.

"You two are going to have a baby brother or sister." I added. Sarah squealed and clapped her hands as Austin frowned.

"But I happy the way we are now! Me, Sarah, and you and daddy.'' I glanced at Fabian who glanced over at me. "Austin don't you want to have a sibling who can look up to you?" I asked Austin shook his head. "Well we can't get rid of the baby you will have to learn to love him or her." I replied.

"Come on Little man it will be fun you can help take care of the baby and be a big boy!" Fabian exclaimed. Austin's eyes grew big at the mention of being a big boy. "Weally?" Austin asked. Fabian nodded. "And Sarah is going to be a big girl, aren't you?" Sarah nodded and hopped of her seat. She walked over to me and leaned over planting a soft kiss on my tummy. "I wove baby." She said smiling I leaned over and kissed her head.

"Baby loves you to Sarah."

A/U

I just want to tell a funny story. Well I think it is funny that is. I broke my hip and I was on crutches for almost two months and now just last week I got off the crutches and then I sprained my ankle last weekend. I'm a klutz.

.

.

.

Also Happy Halloween!

.

.

Are you dressing up? If so what as?

.

.

I updated early! did you even notice?

.

BTW I snuck a peek at dance costumes and.. Well... Ballet (Reciatl) = Bad. Jazz (Recital) = AMAZING I LOVE IT SO MUCH.

Jazz (Comp) = Passion of hate. its a pom dance and its just so awful. Character (Comp/Recital) = Its adorable! And lastly

Jazz (Festivle) = I actually haven't seen lol

.

.

Anyways please review and also do you guys like it when I chat in my A/U's notes?


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled on my long brown coat over my dark purple sweater and black leggings. "Are you sure you don't mind watching the twins?" I asked Fabian for the third time today. Fabian nodded and handed Austin his cup of milk. "Nina really it is fine go have fun." I smiled and kissed Fabian quickly before saying goodbye to both of my kids. I walked out and opened the car door. I buckled my safety belt and turned up the heat as the coldness of December lingered in the chilling wind. I turned on the radio and groaned as Christmas music filled my car. I backed out of the driveway and muttered to myself. "We've had Christmas music since November 20th." I hit the up button and relaxed instantly as non-seasonal music filled my stereo. "Thank you." I drove and sung along to the music as I drove to the Nail Salon that was about twenty minutes away from the house. This was exactly twenty minutes away from Amber meaning we were meeting in the middle. I sang the last few words of the chorus as I pulled into Leah's Nails. I chuckled at the lights as the s was burnt out. "Guess I am only getting one nail done.'' I slammed my car door and rushed into the salon.

"Nina!" A voice squealed. I looked up to see Amber running to give me a hug. "It's great to see you, how is the baby?" Amber asked me placing her boney hand on my barely bumped stomach. "It's great to see you too! Oh the baby is doing great; Doctor Haman said we are all healthy." Amber smiled and led me to the racks of nail polish. "I love your outfit." I complimented looking down at the yellow dress Amber had on with black tights and a brown leather jacket. "Do you? I and my partner Amanda designed it last semester for a final grade." I smiled and looked it up and down. "Looks beautiful." Amber smiled and went back to looking at colors. "You are what ten weeks now?" She asked

"Eleven." I corrected.

"Close to four months. Are you ready to know the gender?" Amber asked picking up a dark red color. I nodded. "Yeah I'm wanting a girl but don't tell Fabian that." I laughed choosing a similar red to Amber's. We walked over and sat in the pedicure stations that were already set up for us. "Oh what does he want, a boy?" I nodded and handed my color to the lady who was painting my nails. "Do you want a design?" She asked

"No thank you." I smiled and leaned back resting my hand on my belly. I looked over and caught a shine from the corner of my eyes. "Whoa when were you going to tell me Alfie proposed?" I asked Amber laughed and showed me her hand.

"I was waiting for you to notice." She giggled

"Ambs it's beautiful, Alfie is lucky to have you." I gushed. Amber blushed and looked at the ring. "I know he is." She replied before laughing. Amber turned to the lady doing her toes. "Excuse me if you don't mind can you do that coat of silver glitter over the red." The lady nodded. "Of course."

"When are you planning on having the wedding?" I asked Amber grabbed a strand of hair and brushed threw it. "We were thinking around next December like a Christmas wedding." I nodded. "That sounds Lovely." She nodded and flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" Amber asked I shook my head no.

"Not together were waiting for the gender but I have a few names in mind like Reese, and Lena of course as a middle name." Amber nodded understandingly. My Gran passed away about a year ago finally earning her wings at the age of 90. "Those are lovely names." I smiled and nodded. "OH did you hear about Trudy and Jasper?" I asked Amber shook her head. "They are engaged and they are getting married in the beginning of March, I just got the invitation yesterday you and Alfie are most likely invited to I guess it will be like an Anubis house Reunion." I rambled Amber clapped her hands excitedly.

"That is amazing she deserves it." I smiled and nodded

We continued to gossip as we got our nails painted and then at the end were forced to part. "Well call me soon Nina. You better tell me the gender by the way!" Amber yelled getting into her car. "I will and you better update me on you and Alfie." Amber gave me thumbs up and I closed the car door. I smiled because it felt good to hang out with a friend again.

A/U

Hey Guys. So my night sucked and I ruin everything. I'm just so done at this point.

.

.

So I finally got my new books in the mail. Im glad about that.

.

I also am on the fourth book of the caster chronicles (Beautiful creatures series)

.

.

Well please review. I will update faster if I have more people who review!


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled on Fabian's senior shirt from back during Anubis time and slipped on some of my jeans. I knew that soon I would have to be pulling out my maternity clothes. "Hey Nina are you ready?" I nodded and followed Fabian out to the living room where Sarah and Austin sat dressed and ready.

"Okay Nina everything is looking good. Your baby is healthy and I can say the same for you. I'm going to run and go get your envelope with the photos and you are wanting the gender inside there right?" Doctor Haman asked. I nodded. Fabian and I decided we were going to call everyone and deliver the news now that I made it through the first three months. Then have a revealing party next weekend. "Okay here you go. I hope you are happy with the gender." She said handing Fabian the envelope.

"Health is all that matters to me." Fabian replied picking up Sarah and Austin.

"Agreed." I said smiling.

"Hello, mum?" Fabian asked

"Yes?" Mrs. Rutter replied.

"Go get everyone and put the phone on speaker." I spoke.

"George, Max, Lia get down here." Jane yelled threw out the house.

"Okay we are all here." George said

"Okay we have news." I chuckled.

"Nina is pregnant isn't she?" a now fourteen year old Max asked.

"Yes she is." Fabian confirmed. Lia and Jane squealed loudly.

"Yah and all of you are invited to the gender revealing party next Sunday wear blue if you think it is a boy and pink if you think it is a girl." I explained.

"Okay will do. Love you guys. Bye." George said.

"Okay now Joy and Jerome."

"Hello?" Asked a girl's voice.

"Hey Joy it is Nina and Fabian." I said.

"Oh hey guys what's up."

"Well we just wanted to tell you that Nina is pregnant." Fabian explained

"That's great congrats!" Joy said excitedly.

"Yeah and we are having a gender revealing party next Sunday wear blue if you think it is a boy and pink for a girl." I chuckled

"Okay thanks we will see you there."

Fabian and I continued to call all of our old friends from Anubis house and Fabian's family

It was finally the day of the reveal party and Fabian and I have been running around like chickens with our heads cut off. Fabian sat on the couch blowing up balloons with the heliumm machine, While I was cleaning up the Kitchen. I glanced up at the clock. It was only nine o'clock, the guest would be ariving around eleven. "Do you have the air on?" I asked Fabian shook his head. "Why are you cold?" I nodded. "The heat is going but I could start the fire." I nodded as Fabian set off out the door to fetch some firewood. I grabbed the tea kettle and set it on the stove. "Sarah, Austin!" I called threw out the house. Sarah came running in gripping her favorite Ragady Ann doll named Erin. Austin followed flingning his arms wildly. "Sarah what do you want a sister or a brother?" I asked Sarah grabbed her doll and flung her as she jumped up and down yelling "Siter Siter Siter!" I laughed and picked up Sarah and sat her on the counter. "No Austin What are you wanting?" Austin screamed loudly

"Broder." I laughed

"Okay well I need you two to go and sit in the living room and be good. I need to cook you're lunches." Sarah nodded and I helped her down. Sarah grabbed her brothers wrist and ran him to the livingroom. Fabian bursted threw the front door and dropped the wood down to the side.

"Hey Fabes have you seen my phone?" I asked from the bedroom as I was getting ready. "Actually I remember you having it right before you took a shower." He answered walking in. "That is what I thought, I remember plugging it in but not there." Fabian scratched his head and walked around. "Well we can look later, what did you need it for?" Fabian suggested. I sat back down on the bed and replied "Well I needed to ask Amber if she was still picking up the cake for us." My eyes began to tear a little bit.

"Aww Neens don't cry come on, WHats wrong we can find your phone later."

"I just I don't know." I said wiping all the tears away "Just hormones like usual." Fabian walked over and pulled me into his chest. "Come on lets finish getting ready. I'm pretty sure AUstin will need help." I chuckled and nodded remembering the fail of an outfit he chose for himself last time we let him get himself ready. I pulled on a creme tee shirt and baby pink cardagain with a pink scarf, yoga pants and boots. "Do you know what color the twins are wearing?" Fabian asked. I turned to see him dressed in a blue button up and a pair of blue jeans. "Sarah is wearing Pink and Austin is wearing Blue. I see you think we are having a boy." Fabian nodded. "Challenge accepted." Fabian laughed. I headed out the door to go help Sarah and Austin while Fabian and Mr. Rutter were setting up a tent outside. "Sarah do you know where you pink dress is?" I asked walking into the bedroom and searching the drawers for Austin's blue tee shirt. "Yes it is dere." She pointed towards her drawers. I pulled out the tee-shirt and a pair of Khakis and dressed Austin quickly. "Sarah please take off your jammies." I ordered searching for her dress. "Here you go arms up." I pulled the light pink long sleeve dress over her head. "You two look amazing now come on lets go wait for guest." I walked my kids out to the living room and sat them in front of the TV with the movie Peter Pan playing. I went into the yard and closed the door behind me. "How's everything going?" I asked Fabian gave me thumbs up.

"Just finished putting all the chairs out and my dad is finishing tying the balloons to the tent. I just put out the table clothes and everything is ready." I smiled and kissed Fabian softly. "Thank you for decorating."

"No problem." Fabian smiled

"Hey!" I heard Amber's voice I turned to see her dressed in a soft pink lace dress. Alfie next to her wore a pink button up. "Hey guys thanks for coming and joining my side." I said gesturing down to my pink atire. Fabian snorted and pointed behind them. "Look My mum is on my side!" I waved over to Jane, Lia, and Max and another boy I assumed was Max's friend.

"Like the shirt Max!" I yelled out referring to his pink Polo. He gave me thumbs up.

"Oh by the way this is my friend Jake. I hope you don't mind. "I shook my head no.

"You know your friends are welcome, though Jake You are wearing the wrong color." Jake laughed and shook my head. "I wore a pink tie. I'm neutral."

Soon everyone was showing up. Joy and Jerome in blue. Patricia wore blue and Eddie wore pink, with Mara in pink and her new boyfriend Jason in Pink too. Trudy showed up lastly wearing blue and Jasper wearing pink. We all chatted about and ate the burgers that Fabian's father had cooked on the grill. "Okay everyone inside we are cutting the cake." Mr. Rutter yelled. Jane picked up Sarah and Max picked up Austin and everyone crammed into the kitchen. I lifted the lid off the box and grasped the knife. "Ready?" I asked nervously. "Countdown." Called out Patricia.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I dipped the knife into the cake and smiled cutting out a small square. "It's a girl!" I called out holding th pice up into the air.

"Cake!" Sarah called out. I nodded and handed it to her.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own HOA  
Also I really hope you guys went back and read chapter 19 in surprise!

"Why would I do this to myself?" I said wildly throwing my hands up in the air. Fabian looked up from the floor where he was crouched over picking up the Twins toys. "Neens it's not that bad." He chuckled. I looked back down at the counter where many plates laid out. I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair. "Next year Thanksgiving will be at your Parents house." Fabian smirked. "They will be here in about an hour." I looked at my wrist checking my watch. "Fabian not funny I still have four hours!" Fabian laughed and continued picking up the living room. "Stop laughing!" I growled, hormones kicking in. Fabian stopped but kept a smile attached to his lips. "Okay, Okay how do you want me to help?"

"Well you could do me a favor and watch the Turkey so I can go give Austin and Sarah a bath." Fabes nodded and I settled off up the stairs. "Sarah, Austin it is time for a bath." I announced stepping into their room. Austin looked up from his coloring book shook his head. "Yes now come on. You can listen to music. Do you want to listen to music?" Sarah jumped up and ran over as Austin hesitantly followed. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Austin you're so good." he shrugged my hand off and crossed his arm running into the bathroom. I ran the water and filled it up. "Do you guys want bubbles?" I asked Sarah jumped up and nodded excitedly as Austin just yawned. I poured in the soap and the tub filled up with a decent amount of soapy bubbles. "Come here Austin." Austin moved over and I pulled off his clothing. "Raise your arms." I pulled his shirt off over his head. "Your turn Sarah." Austin climbed into the tub and sat automatically grabbing his bath crayons. Sarah climbed in after and joined her brother in drawing with the erasable crayons. I turned the water off and stood up. I pressed the on button and let music fill the room. Sarah started singing along and I couldn't help but smile. My family had come a long way from being juniors in Highschool with two newborns. "Ring around the rosie. Pocket full of posy." Sarah was singing along when the stations began to switch. A static noise filled the room; both kids looked up at me. "Hold on." I changed it back to my kid's station and settled back down on the ground. Sarah continued to hum and I rubbed shampoo in Austin's hair. I settled his hair in the water and began rinsing it until the radio changed again. "Why are you doing that?" Sarah asked looking behind me. I turned around and looked back at her. "I'm not Sarah Bear." I stood up and changed the station back. Sarah stared at me confused and continued to bathe the two. The station changed once again and I stood up and slammed into the power button. "How about we listen to music another time?" The baby began to kick furiously. I groaned and grabbed my stomach. The baby hadn't begun to kick until now. "Fabian!" I called. I heard feet stumble up the steps. "Feel!" I rushed him over. Fabian placed his hand on my stomach and looked shocked. I gasped as a big kick had hit. "Dang that's hard." I nodded rubbing my stomach. A static noise filled the bathroom and I looked at the radio it'd turned back on. I hit the power button again turning it off. "Stop!" Austin yelled. Fabian furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Austin doesn't talk to your mum like that." Fabian scolded. Austin gave him a funny look and pointed behind us. We both turned and saw nothing. The baby gave one last hard kick and I clutched my stomach and grabbed it.

"Austin sit down!" I yelled picking the hyper child up and sitting him in his seat. Jane laughed and took her seat. "Sorry I just need him to stay seated and I will serve dinner." George chuckled. "Just like Max he'd never stay still." I nodded.  
"He makes me nervous with his inability to say focused or still." Fabian nodded and grabbed the turkey and sat it in the middle of the table. "That's normal for them when they are younger." I nodded set the bowl of mashed potatoes down on the table. Fabian and I continued to serve the dinner and then joined our family at the dining table. I grabbed Sarah's plate and cut turkey into small bites and then scooped on some Mac and cheese. I copied these moves to Austin's plate but replaced the Mac with some mashed potatoes. "Dank you mommy!" Sarah smiled. I turned to look at Austin but he was staring at the floor. "Austin what is wrong?" Fabian asked. Austin looked up and shook his head.  
"Thanks mum." I smiled and leaned over kissing his forehead.  
'' You are welcome baby."  
"So Nina have you two thought of any names yet?" I looked over at Fabian and he sighed.  
"Nina has a few and so do I. We just haven't found the one yet." Fabian explained.  
"Well what were you two thinking?" George asked. Fabian glanced and I gave him a nod signaling for him to go first. "I like Hailey, Meghan, and Liz." I smiled and then listed off my names. "I like Reese, Abigail, and Katrina." Jane picked her fork up and ate a bite of her ham. She nodded as she chewed. "Have you decided on a middle name?" She asked. I nodded  
"We chose Lena after Gran's middle name." Lia perked up at the mention of Gran. They had gotten close. "Well I think you need to eliminate some names." Max spoke up already serving himself seconds. "True!" Jane clapped her hands.  
"Okay I guess Raise your hand if you like Hailey." Fabian said. No one raised their hand. Fabian chuckled. "Okay how about Meghan?" Jane and Lia raised their hand.  
"Megan Lena Rutter. I like the sound." Jane said.  
"Okay and Liz?" Fabian asked  
Lia, Max, and George raised their hand. "So out of Fabian's choices Liz is the most popular." George stated. "Okay who likes Abigail? Actually you know I think I'd die if someone called her Abi so I don't know about that name." I said thoughtfully.  
"Then eliminate it because Abigail Johnson at my school is always called Abi." Max said. I nodded. "Okay What about Kat, or Katrina?" I asked George and Lia raised their hands. I nodded and then closed my eyes "And How about Reese?" I wanted and then opened my eyes to see George, Lia, Max, and Jane raising their hand. "Nina that is adorable. Reese Lena Rutter!" Jane exclaimed in a giddy voice. "I know I love it I'm just not sure if Fabian is sold on it." I said looking towards Fabes. Fabian got up and walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me. Fabian placed his hand on my 22 week bump. "Nina, you can name Reese whatever you want. I'm already giving her a last name." My heart nearly stop. My eyes began to tear slightly. "Okay?" He asked. I nodded unable to speak and pulled him in for a kiss. I heard Jane aww from across the table but ignored her.

A/U  
Do you like the name the Rutter family picked out? State your opinion in the Review!

If you read chapter 19 like you were supposed to, what happened? (HINT maybe you should keep it in mind for this whole story)

Also today I was helping out in the sixth grade theatre room and this girl was reading a monologue about sleeping in your underwear… Besides the weird topic there was a line and it was. "I grabbed the bag of cookies and pulled at it" Something like this and then followed "I grabbed it with both hands and jerked." Now at this point I started laughing and crying and the theatre teacher whispered over at me. "I'm not the only one who thought that!" And if you don't have a dirty mind then sorry you don't get the joke but yeah surprisingly none of the sixth graders laughed… Sixth graders at my school are little perverts.

LOVE Brit


	8. Chapter 8

I patted my 23 week bump and closed my eyes. Fabian would be home any second and that meant I'd have to start dinner. Which I was not looking forward to. I mean being pregnant really tiers you out. "Mum?" I jumped up at the sound of my nearly three year old daughter.  
"Yes dear?" I asked concerned. I pushed myself up and walked towards my baby girl. "What do you need, Sarah Bear?"  
"Erin is lost." Sarah said lips quivering and puppy dog eyes watered.  
"Where did you see her last?" I questioned.  
"When me and bobo went to sleep." I thought back to the moment when I had put Austin and Sarah down for their reunited nap. Sarah had asked me for Erin and I handed her over and tucked them both in. "Bobo didn't take her?" I asked using Sarah's nickname for Austin. Sarah shook her head no and tears dropped from her wide eyes. "Here come sit with me and we will wait till daddy comes home." Sarah nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I sat her upon to her seat and gave her a cup of chocolate milk. "Mummy is Erin lost forever?" I ruffled her messy nap time hair and shook my head. "We will find her somewhere Sarah Bear." Sarah nodded and sipped some of the milk. The back door opened and Fabian walked in with tired looking eyes. "Long day?" I asked with concern. Fabes nodded and walked over giving me a kiss and then Reese and quick peck too. "Sarah Bear what's wrong?" He asked kneeling down at our daughter. "Erin is lost." She said more tears falling. I walked over and put my hand on Fabian's shoulder. "I tucked her and Erin in at naptime and she woke up with her doll gone." I explained. Fabian's brow furrowed. "Did Austin take him you think?" I shook my head at the same time Sarah had. "Little man is still asleep." Sarah sniffled and pulled her thumb to her mouth. "You know what I also haven't found my phone yet either." I stated Fabian stared at me. "Well I'm just saying both me and Sarah now has a possession missing." Fabian sighed and picked Sarah up. "No worries Sarah Bear we will find Erin after dinner." Sarah nodded and rested her head on Fabian's shoulder. "Well I'm tired would you mind if we just ordered Pizza?" I asked shamefully. Fabian chuckled and handed over his cellular. I had just dialed the number when a loud cry was heard from down the hall. I dropped Fabian's phone down to the counter and sprinted to my Son's room. "Austin what's wrong? I busted into his room to see blood. I just couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Austin where is the BooBoo?" I asked leaning down to where Austin was crying on the floor. Austin raised his foot to show a piece of glass stuck. "What happened?" Fabian asked worriedly.  
"Looks like there is glass in his foot." I replied. I picked up my son and carried him to the bathroom counter and dangled his injured foot in the sink. "Doesn't look too bad I just need tweezers and some antibiotic cream." Fabian nodded and set Sarah down and pulled out the necessities from the medicine cabinet. I pulled out a chunk of bright red glass and remaining specks. I put the glass of to the side and bandaged up Austin's tiny foot. The cut wasn't as deep as it had appeared to be. I picked up the glass and examined it. Why did it look do familiar? I walked back to my kid's room and looked where Austin had been when I found him. Surrounding the area was red and blue glass and two ropes. "Fabian!" I called out. Fabian ran back to the room. "What?" He looked over my shoulder and as I felt myself grow pale I heard him ask. "Is that?" I nodded picking up all the remains.  
"Where did these come from I thought both had disappeared after that night." I felt my brain fuzz and fill with the memories of the night Set had returned for his position as King and tried to steal Austin. Eddie had smashed Sarah's necklace and I had thought Austin's had been lost. I looked up at Fabian and shrugged. "I have known idea." Fabian had a lost hopeless look on his face and I knew he was stressing out. "Hey it's okay we will figure it out." I said standing up. Fabian nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

"Come on Austin you need to go to sleep it is almost midnight." I sighed brushing Austin's hair out of his face. My two year old shook his head and began to silently cry. "Little man tell us what's wrong?" Ever since Thanksgiving both Austin and Sarah have been acting weird. "Why won't you tell us?" Asked Fabian.  
"I can't she will get mad." Fabian and I glanced at each other before I slowly asked  
"Who is she?" Austin looked down and shook his head.  
"Where is she?" Fabian questioned. Austin lifted his hand and pointed behind both Fabian and I. "Behind you." Fabian instantly paled as I froze holding my breath. Instantly I grabbed Fabian's hand and gripped it. Ever so slowly Fabian turned around and let out a breath. "I don't see any one." I turned to check and found that my husband was right the room was empty aside from my family. "Fabian go get Sarah we are all sleeping in our room tonight." I ordered.

A/U  
so you guys what do you think is going on?  
How is this story? Any opinions?  
Please Review.


End file.
